Why Mother Nature Sings
by Aavelyn
Summary: Day Five


The roar of the cheering crowds rang through my nearly "deaf" ears for the basketball game started about time, and I guess everyone was tired of waiting for the game to start. My cerulean irises lightened in a soft glimmer of light as I carefully spotted the players enter the basketball court, which nearly blinded me from the shiny tiles reflecting the light. There was only one that I was watching, Cameron Delacruz, the others I could careless about. Cameron waved his freckled hand towards his girlfriend, whom was Ferrin Melina at the time. She was a dear friend of mine, but I couldn't help to admire this boy from afar. I knew he wouldn't like me though. Wincing softly from this mental pressure, I curled my hand to form a somewhat cup to prevent anyone else from seeing; now allowing a small flicker of fire blossom within the palm of my hand. He couldn't like me... I was a freak; one of those freaks that appear on X-men... except this was reality.Clutching my beige hand once again, distinguishing the small crimson flame, I returned my dull gaze toward the slightly entertaining game, watching the athletic boys race back and forth with the other aqua blue team in several quick motions and footsteps. My hazel-blue eyes followed that tall one boy, whom was Cameron, like a bald eagle on its prey, but only in a more passionate way (I'm not that creepy). Was it the way his wavy brunette hair flowed with the wind, or that bubbly personality he held within him that attracted me toward him, it was unknown. But all I knew was that I liked him... though he couldn't like me back.Every boy on the court was panting in quick, harsh breathes by now, sweating miserably with that salty liquid dripping down their necks like they just jumped into a pool and came back to play. Pondering for a quick moment, receiving an idea, I glanced around briefly, soon sliding off the railing with an agile jump and strode toward the cheap store they call a "Concession Stand". For some reason, everything was unusually silent except for the fact that two people were screaming their heads off at one another. Now this was a wonder, my friend Erin was there, arguing with the cashier about something of other. My curiosity drew me closer in as she started with her rant again in a very loud, booming voice that nearly shattered my eardrums. Yep, that was Erin for you; one of the coolest people you could meet... but just take my word of Advice, don't get her mad, or suffer from broken eardrums.

" Look Mister, this Hot Dog is bad, can't you tell by the WHITE stuff growing on it! This is the reason the society is going down! THE PEOPLE ARE DYING BECAUSE FACT PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO KILL THEM BY MOLD USAGE!" Erin hollered, pointing toward the white fuzzy stuff growing from the bread and meat. I giggled softly, soon be siding my friend with a jubilant intension since Erin had good rants, even though she didn't win al the time. The girl rolled her eyes softly, glaring at the hot dog once more, oblivious that I was even there." Alright, Here's your _new_ hot dog, free from any Mold, and now.. Leave.. Before I call the cops Miss Save the Society," retorted the Cashier as he threw the hotdog at Erin, whom caught it in a furious manner. The cashier rolled his eyes softly, soon gazing towards the other pale customers whom had been waiting in line, obliviously scared to death by Erin ranting. Had their food been 'moldified?' Thanks to Erin, they saved themselves from a near death, as my Rant-loving would say in her "political" terms." YEAH! THANKS MISTER I WANNA KILL EVERYONE!" She snapped fiercely, soon turning toward myself, and instantly gave me a hug. I chuckled softly, hugging her back for a quick moment. We greeted each other cheerfully with several jokes and waves, but then departed. For some reason she had to leave with her friends right then. They 'had' plans for night, since they had seen half the game already. I waved softly, soon confronting the Concession Stand with a feeble grin plaster on my thin lips." One cold water, Please." I asked gently, placing a dollar on the counter to hopefully make the Cashier happy, though it didn't work to well. I received the water a moment later, though it was /very/ warm. Shrugging it off softly, I returned my glaze toward the Basketball game for the final time. If anyone was looking close enough, they could see the bottle become half frozen. Strolling towards the bench were Cameron sat, I steathfully placed the water next to him, and casually strolled by. No one noticed, except the boy whom received the water. He was quite biwithered, but then smiled. He needed a water anyways for he was fairly hot and worn down. I smiled back, soon turning around so no one could see my cheeks flush soft plush red.Disappearing into the bleachers once again, I watched the game race by, the other team losing by 6 points thanks to Cameron. Maybe that water helped him... I placed my head on my knees, keeping myself warm on this frigid December Night, now snuggling close to my navy blue sweater. Maybe flying here or back wasn't such a good idea... that pesky "P.A.G.A. Patrol." might be after me again... or even someone might see me.. and my identity will crash. Sighing softly, I watched the game finally finish, hollering and whooping for the winning team. Today was a good day it seemed, I made Cameron, and Ferrin happy today; It seemed my work here was done.Strolling alongside the crowd, I strolled toward the black road side, since I didn't have a ride, and a walk through a Full moon seemed decent, since it was along the way to a sandy, tranquil beach and a somewhat forest area nearby. Cars whizzed by, not taking notice to me walking along side the street. Singing a soft tune, I continued my stroll, hopefully getting far enough so I can fly the rest of the way. About 30 minutes passed as I noticed the beach and it's rolling waves. The serene tranquility of the waters brought me closer, but did I notice a large Buoy seat right on the shoreline, right next to the cliff? Of course. Hoping up softly, I hovered for a moment about the street, soon flying toward the buoy, and taking a seat on top of the rustic floatation device.It was an amazing view; the waves rolled across the beach creating a gentle hymn, and the moon lighting up the sea with the stars glimmering adjacent to the everlasting sky. My breath misted through the area, as I looked down softly. I remembered this; it was about 4 years ago. There was a boy, his name; I cannot remember, but.. I remember him dying... I remember, this place..Everything was so... different there.. it was like a dream. There was two girls, one named Rhea, who had this amazing light baby blue hair hair, and the other, was Amera, the girl who can sing her heart out... but then, there was a boy, sitting right next to me. Who was this boy? It was the boy I couldn't remember... because he was dead, or was he? I think this is just another dream. This couldn't be real... right? Sighing softly, I turned around, spotting a car drive by. I raised my eyebrow softly, soon watching the car drive up the mountaintop where the cliff laid. Shaking my head, I returned toward the sight, grimacing. Why couldn't I remember?I pondered for at least an hour, trying to come up with a solution but failed miserably, which was uncommon if I was thinking this hard. Placing my frigid hands in the pockets of my sweater, I hovered a moment the buoy before mindlessly floating towards the street until I spotted a pair of twinkling lights. For some reason I didn't move, I felt like a deer trapped within the light until I spotted it swirl nearly off the road toward the cliff. I didn't even noticed that the car hit me.. Until my mind clicked as I flew towards the car, soon coming under it before it fell. I could hear voices inside, but I didn't mind. They could have died for my mistake. Grunting, I tried to pull the car up the hill, though I was stopped by a /very/ familiar voice that seemed to ring through my ears like a blow horn from the game.

" JORDAN!"

My beady pupils dilated severely as I peered quickly inside the window of the unknown car, spotting Ferrin and Cameron within the back seats, and Ferrin's mom in the front of the Chevy. My heart literally skipped a beat, and not in the good way. I could feel the car drop a foot, but I regained it as I pushed the car toward the top of the street, now in pain from the collision on my side. As soon as the car reached the road, I stepped back, away from the vision of my friends.Ferrin was the first to confront me, her chocolate irises beaming towards me like I knew they would. I drew closer toward the ground, as my legs buckled, forcing myself to crumble onto the concrete. I couldn't take this, they found out who I am. I couldn't remember anything now, as I shot up from the ground, hovering low in the air, just out of their reach. A single tear flickered off my cheek as I gazed down at my friend, whom was staring madly at me. I knew I would never forget that stare, but Cameron's... that was a defiant unforgettable look. His golden metallic eyes seemed dilated as small as mine.. but held something kinder within. I didn't even know I was descending down until he grabbed my foot, though I tried to jerk away franticly." Why didn't you tell us, Jordan?" Ferrin asked softly, finally gathering enough courage to speak. I looked away soft, wiping the tear from my face before attempting to fly away again. Cameron held me steady, placing his muscular arms on my left shoulder. I wanted to run away.. But if I did.. I would have to hurt them.. And that's the last thing I want to do." I didn't want anyone to find out... That I'm a freak.. " I stammered, glaring at the floor now. I would have to wait to run, but I felt someone's arms wrap around myself. Ferrin.. Why was she being so kind? Narrowing my eyes softly, I suddenly felt fairly lightheaded, and my vision beginning to blur slightly. Cameron helped his girlfriend pick me up, and place me in the car. I knew what they were doing, but.. I didn't want to stop them either. Lying completely still on the seat, Cameron and Ferrin moved inside, staring at myself as I ball in a corner. I didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment; I just wanted to be alone as I normally was." Jordan.. You're not a freak.." Ferrin started, soon forcing my gaze toward her bark hued eyes. I could help but nod softly, gathering tears in my eyes. I was so emotionally weak, It wasn't even funny. I may be physically strong, but I was mentally weak, still. Part of my memory was gone, and I couldn't remember anything from the time I met my parents. They seemed so off from me... like they weren't even my real parents." So.. What /can/ you do? Besides flying?" Cameron asked rather assertively, as I thrown my head softly. I didn't want to answer such a question, so I just showed them. Flicking my wrist in a small, bored like way, I blossomed a small bulb of fire that soon was drenched by a ball of water I summoned above it. Earth, that would be a tough one to show.. I narrowed my eyes toward Ferrin's ring, soon twirling it around my fingers while murmuring, " Earth." I could just see my friend's eyes twinkle with puzzlement as I turned my head back out the window as the car started again. Cameron tapping my shoulder, wanting to see more, but I shrugged it off with a quick jerk. Biting his lip, he glanced back at the window, finally figuring out that I wouldn't answer any more questions.Clutching my forehead with my left hand, I continued to gaze out the window, thinking so hard, I think that _was_ the reason my head was hurting. Blinking twice, I felt some movement beside me, but I didn't make anything toward it. Something was flickering in my mind…. No. I knew what this was. It was those visions I had been having since I was 9… ever since my nightmares stopped. Unknown voices filled my mind, as a flash back started, for the first time this month.

----------Flash Back---------

" Hey, look! Can't you see a bunny in that cloud?" An anonymous boy called in a childish tone, pointing at the cloud, only to be pushed aside by his friend whom was lying beside him at the moment." No! It's a Carrot, dummy!" the other girl declared with a point toward the sky before pushing the boy back with her free right arm. The two wrestled playfully for a few moments, soon tumbling down the small, grassy hill until they splashed into a small riverbed that was nearly crystal clear, until the two stirred up the mud. They stopped for a moment, only to laugh some more in jubilant manner. It was a beautiful, sunny day, and what better what could be without getting soaking wet with your best Friend?

"Hey ----" The girl called, but the name was blanked out.

-----Flash Back Ended---

I shook my head sharply, still gazing back out the dirty window while the vision ended, wanting to get back outside in the cool breeze. Ferrin nudged my side; now forcing my concentration toward her,though I knew it was going to be something stupid.


End file.
